Pirate Meetings
by Jack-Sparrow-Lover
Summary: COMPLETE! Kaitlin Turner is the 16 year-old daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner. She grew up in Port Royal and is an outcast because of her behavior. When she is taken away from her home by a rogue pirate, she finds something unexpected.
1. Everyday Life

Pirate Meetings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 1: Everyday Life  
  
A young girl, about sixteen years of age, sat on a balcony at her mansion in Port Royal. It was nightfall and the moon was shining over her. Her hair was golden-brown and flowed down her back. The wind seemed to pick up as she would look up into the sky. "Why am I here? I feel like I should be.somewhere else," she whispered to herself as she stood up and walked back into her room, shutting and locking her door behind her. She walked over to her dresser and put a necklace on. She gripped it tight and went back to bed, knowing she had to go to school the next day.  
  
"Kaitlin.Kaitlin.time to wake," a voice said as the light shown through the windows of her bedroom. She threw the sheets of her bed back over her head and groaned. "Miss Turner, it's time for you to go to school." Kaitlin got up slowly and walked over to her dressing area. Her housemaid helped her put on her corset as she let out a shriek of pain. "Sorry Miss."  
  
"Oh.don't worry about it Kelly. I have to wear this anyway, so I might as well learn to cope with it." When her dress was finally on, she grabbed her schoolbooks and walked down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile, her mother was standing in the foyer talking with her husband. "Will, don't you think she should know?"  
  
"Elizabeth, it's not her place in life. She's a young woman now and I don't think it best for her to know about her blood."  
  
"What about my blood?" Kaitlin said as she walked down the stairs, "Is there something I deserve to know?"  
  
"No.nothing at all, but you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
"Well, don't forget that you have to work today. We have to keep making those swords." Kaitlin nodded and walked out the door to the carriage. She waved goodbye to her parents as they walked back into the house. "You find it perfectly alright to have our daughter work at a damn blacksmith shop, yet you won't even tell her who she really is?" Elizabeth asked firmly.  
  
"Listen, I'll tell her tomorrow at work."  
  
"Good, she needs to know the truth about who she is and where she comes from."  
  
Kaitlin arrived at school with all the other young women of the town. They were all dressed in the same type of dresses, but everyone looked at Kate as if she was diseased. She walked into the building, holding her books to her chest. She sat down at her desk and started reading ahead in the lesson. The rest of the girls strolled into the room moments after her and sat down. Kaitlin kept her eyes in her book, pretending not to notice the fact that everyone's eyes, including the teacher's, were on her.  
  
Within hours, school was almost over. Kaitlin looked out the window and then immediately raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Turner?"  
  
"I have to go to work."  
  
"Okay, just read the lesson and you'll be ready for tomorrow." Kaitlin nodded, gathered her books and started to walk out the door, but one of the other girls tripped her. The knife Kate had tied at her ankle, hidden by her long dress, was calling to her. Stab the girl. Stab her now. Being in school, she just glared at her and walked out the door silently. She ran to the blacksmith shop and took off her dress to reveal white pants and a brown leather vest with a white, frilled, long-sleeved shirt under it. Kate put on her dark leather boots and tied her hair back in a ponytail as Will came into the shop. "Hello Kate."  
  
"Hi Dad," Kaitlin replied with a look of disappointment on her face. Will walked over to her and handed her a hammer. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Dad, have you ever felt as if you don't belong here? Like you should be.somewhere else.free?"  
  
"Everyday of my life, but are you okay?" Kaitlin looked at her father and threw the hammer against the wall as hard as she could. "Dad, I feel different from everyone else. All the girls look at me like I'm a freak.especially because I work here with you."  
  
"If you don't want to work here, you can say no."  
  
"The thing is.I like working." Kaitlin walked over and picked up the hammer she had thrown and looked back at her father. There was a silence between them as Kaitlin walked over and placed the hammer on the table. She glanced over at the swords on the wall. "Why do you make all these swords?" Will knew that if he answered his daughter's question, she could find out about her heritage. "Um.I don't know. It's part of my job," he said as he picked up one of the swords and tossed it into the air. Kate watched him catch it and they went back to work. 


	2. A Rogue Pirate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 2: A Rogue Pirate  
  
The next day, after school, Kaitlin walked to the blacksmith shop as she always did. While she was dipping flaming steel into water, two girls from her school walked to a filthy window and looked in. "What is she doing? Look at her. She's got pants on with a vest and man's shirt. What is with her?" Christina asked her friend.  
  
"I have no idea. Why don't you go in and ask her?"  
  
"Danielle, do you think that's wise?"  
  
"Why don't you just come in and find out!" They both froze and turned to their left to see Kaitlin standing in the doorway. She walked back into the blacksmith shop and the other girls followed. They watched as she walked back over to the sword she was working on and continued as if they weren't there. "So, what are the both of you doing here?"  
  
"We just wanted to see what you do in here. What do you see in this? It's filthy and not a very lady-like place." Kaitlin dropped the entire sword in the water and picked up a finished one as she locked her eyes on Christina and Danielle. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, everyone looks at you as a freak. You've got more of a man's personality than a woman's." Kate walked toward them with the sword at her side as they backed away. "You all make fun of me because I'm not like you, but why don't you look at things from a different perspective. I look at all of you and think how you all act and dress the same. It's good to be an individual."  
  
"What about that necklace you always wear?" Danielle asked as Kaitlin stroked the sword blade back and forth with a cloth. Christina backed over toward the door and Danielle did the same as Kaitlin moved closer to them. She placed the sword back on a rack and lifted the necklace out from the inside of her shirt. The sunlight from the window caught the golden color of the skull attached to the chain. Kate touched the front of it and tilted it so the sunlight could catch the gold color more. "My father gave this to me when I was a baby. It was from.I don't know. I actually have no idea where he got it, but I always wear it." All of a sudden, the door swung open and Will stepped in. He looked at Kaitlin as she tucked the necklace back inside her shirt and let her arms hang by her sides. "Hello ladies."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Turner," they both said flirtatiously as they ran out the door giggling. Will looked over at his daughter and opened his arms. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms. He stroked the back of her head and took a deep breath. Kaitlin backed away from him and looked into his eyes. "Dad.what's wrong?"  
  
"I.I.I have something I want to tell you, but I don't know how you're going to take it."  
  
"Dad, you can tell me anything."  
  
"It's.it's not that simple. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Okay, take your time." He walked over to his daughter and put his arm over her shoulder as they walked out the door, heading home. They arrived at home and met Elizabeth in the living room. She was happy to see them and they all sat down and relaxed.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door. They all jumped and Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. The doorman was already asleep, so Elizabeth walked to the door and opened it slowly. A dark figure stood there and walked into the house. The dim lights came on and the person was revealed. "Elizabeth." Her mouth dropped open and she wrapped her arms around the man. Will and Kaitlin ran out into the foyer and Will ran over and hugged the man. Kate backed away into the shadows as her parents let go of the man.  
  
He was charming, yet looked like he had been roughing it his entire life. His long black hair and dark eyes made him look devilish, but the beads that hung from his hair and beard lightened him up a bit. His moustache was messy, his clothes and pirate hat were torn, and he had a pistol and sword at his waist. "It's great to see you again, Jack."  
  
"Remember.it's Captain Jack," he said with a smile as he glanced over Will's shoulder to see a young woman hiding in the darkness of the room. "Hello, Miss Turner." Kaitlin just backed farther into the corner behind the stairs. Will walked over to her and grabbed her hand as he said, "Aren't you going to say hello to our friend?" She shook her head slightly and backed up farther.  
  
"Will, let me handle this," Jack said as he walked over to Kaitlin. She looked around and tried to push her body farther into the wall, but she couldn't move any further. Jack took his hat off and placed it on the ground. He then took his weapons off and placed them on the ground as well. Kaitlin's eyes met his as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand. She was breathing heavily and was filled with fear. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you Miss.uh.what's your name?"  
  
"K-Kaitlin.Kaitlin Turner," she stuttered as she gulped.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow's mine. I'm sure you've heard of me." Kaitlin looked at him and pulled her hand away. She jumped over him and ran to her father. "Dad, get this creepy bastard out of here!"  
  
"KAITLIN!" Will yelled as Jack stood up and put his weapons back on. He put his hands on his hips and walked over to her. "Now you listen.I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
"You're a bloody pirate!" she yelled back as she ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her. Jack looked at Will and Elizabeth as they turned their heads toward the ground. "You didn't tell her did you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Will, she said 'bloody pirate' and ran to her room. She was absolutely terrified of me. Why didn't you tell her about her heritage?"  
  
"I told you to tell her today at work. You promised me you would."  
  
"Elizabeth, I just don't want her to get angry." She shook her head and went to her room without a word. Will led Jack to his room and as he was about to walk away, Jack stopped him. "What now?"  
  
"I just can't believe you didn't tell her," Jack said as Kaitlin cracked her door so she could watch and listen to something she thought had to do with her. She was in her long white nightgown and slippers. What are they talking about? she thought to herself. She couldn't hear them because they started walking away from Jack's room, so she quietly escaped from her room and shut the door behind her. Kate then hid behind some curtains in the middle of the hall, hoping not to be noticed. "You should tell her that you're a-"  
  
"Quiet! She might hear you. She has enough going on in school and at the shop, so please.don't." Sparrow nodded and watched Will enter his room. He then walked down the hall, but stopped in front of the curtains where Kaitlin was hiding. She began breathing heavily and covered her mouth to prevent him from hearing her. She watched as his feet turned toward her and in one swift motion, Jack pushed the curtain aside and whipped out his sword. 


	3. Piracy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 3: Piracy  
  
"Well, well.what are you doing here?"  
  
N-Nothing.I'll just be going now," Kate replied as she slowly crept away from Jack, ran into her room, and locked the door behind her. She jumped into bed and hid her head underneath the covers, trying to relax. She felt a strong shiver up her spine and buried her head in a pillow. He's going to kill me.bloody pirate.  
  
The next morning, there was no school, so Kaitlin decided to go work at the shop all day. Will came in early in the morning and found his daughter already there. "Kate, why are you here today? Shouldn't you be relaxing?"  
  
"I need to work today."  
  
"What happened to you last night? You look traumatized," he said as he walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Dad, what were you and Jack talking about last night? What are you?" Will shrugged and took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, so he changed the conversation. "What did Sparrow do to you? I can tell he tried to hurt you."  
  
"No.he didn't. I was hiding behind the curtains in the hallway and I overheard the conversation between you two. Anyway, he caught me and pulled out his sword on me."  
  
"Well, I think it's time I taught you how to 'cross blades'."  
  
"Excuse me?" Will handed his daughter a sword and he picked up one for himself. "What do you want me to do with this?"  
  
"Today we're not going to work.I'm going to teach you how to fight with a sword. You might need it someday." Kaitlin shrugged and took a swing at her father. He blocked her with his sword and they started to fight. "You're damn good at this.and you've never practiced." Kate nodded her head and blocked about two more swings. Their swords were hitting each other at every turn they made and Will jumped on top of the wheels that were being moved by a donkey. "Okay, Kate, you're a tough girl and excellent at fighting, but you need to use your feet more."  
  
"Alright.let's go!" Will jumped off of the wheels and took a step to his left, so Kaitlin took a step to her right and ended up with a sword pointed at her. "You took a step in the wrong direction. You're supposed to avoid your opponent. Let's try that again." Kate nodded as her father got back up on the wheel. He jumped off again and took the step to his left. Kaitlin stepped to her left this time and jumped onto a table. Will sliced the table in two and his own daughter knocked his sword out of his hand and forced him into a corner. "Good.let's keep this up." They both smiled at each other and continued fighting.  
  
The practice went on for hours and it was soon nightfall. Captain Jack Sparrow went to the blacksmith shop to see what was keeping Will and Kaitlin away from the house. When he opened the door, he saw Will fighting with his daughter. He whipped out his sword and jumped in between the both of them. "JACK!"  
  
"Will, don't you lay a hand on your daughter. What the hell are you both fighting about?"  
  
"I'm teaching her how to fight.in case she comes across a pirate." Kaitlin stepped toward Jack and said, "That's right.a pirate like you." He started laughing at her and put his sword away. "What may I ask is so funny.you scoundrel?"  
  
"You've been living with a-" Will pushed Jack into a wall and covered his mouth. "Don't even think about it. I will tell her.eventually." They both nodded at each other and turned to look at Kaitlin. She was gone.nowhere in sight. "Where is she?"  
  
"Will, if I had to guess on where she would be, she'd be in her room yelling at everyone who came within twenty feet of her." They both ran to the house and walked up to her room. Will knocked on the door, hoping that she would answer. "Kaitlin.are you in there?"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Kate.hunny."  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!"  
  
"Good night sweetheart," he said as he walked to his room. Jack watched Will until he was out of sight and looked back at Kaitlin's door. He knocked quietly and Kaitlin said, "I told you to go away, Dad!" Jack opened the door anyway and found Kaitlin sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her head resting on her knees, facing down. He gently shut the door behind him and walked over to the side of her bed. He sat down close to her and she looked up at him. "Jack," she said as she wiped her tears away, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I was worried. Why are you crying?"  
  
"My family's hiding something from me, and I have no idea what it is."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I've been hinting at it all day-"  
  
"Jack.I mean.Captain Jack, I can't stand this anymore. It's so hard to deal with," Kate replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and he hesitantly put his arm around her. "I know it must be hard not knowing about who you really are, but ya know I can help you." She looked back up at him and took his hand off of her shoulder as she walked over to her vanity. Sparrow watched as she unhooked a gold necklace from her neck and placed it on the table. "Jack, could you please leave. I need to go to bed."  
  
"Sure," he said with a grin as he stood up. He walked over to her vanity and picked up the necklace. "Put that down and please leave."  
  
"Miss Turner, where did you get this?"  
  
"What?" she replied as she walked back over and looked at the golden skull he held in his hand. Jack touched the face of the skull and looked down at Kaitlin. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"My father gave it to me when I was born, but I don't know where he got it." Sparrow glanced back at the necklace and again at Kaitlin. "What's wrong, Jack?"  
  
"I gave this to Will before we arrived back at Port Royal.when I almost got hanged. I gave this to him and said that it was to be given to his future child."  
  
"How long have you known my father?"  
  
"Since he convinced me to help him save your mother's life.about a year before you were born."  
  
"You're a pirate.why would you help him?" Jack locked his eyes with hers and walked toward her. She backed away and ended up with her back against a wall. "Pirates aren't all bad.what do they teach you in school?"  
  
"That pirate's should be avoided and hung if they're spotted. My father told me that I should also avoid piracy and anything that connects to it."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"SEIZE HIM!" a voice yelled as five men burst open the bedroom door and grabbed Sparrow firmly. He dropped the necklace on the ground and was dragged from her bedroom. "JACK!" she called after him as both of her parents came running out of their room. Kaitlin ran down the stairs and out the door onto the porch. "Where are you taking him? LET HIM GO!"  
  
"Miss Turner, he is a pirate and the punishment for piracy is a hanging. This is a wanted man and he was in your bedroom.he must be punished," one of the men said as they dragged him off to the prison. Jack's eyes were locked on Kaitlin's as she gazed back at him. She stormed back into the house and looked at her mother and father. They had stern faces and gazed upon their daughter with dismay for how she acted. "Goodnight," Kate said as she ran back up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. "Will, do you think she knows about her past now that she's spent time with Jack?"  
  
"No.she's still confused, but I know she'll try something rash."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She's very much like me and I did something rash for you, Elizabeth." He kissed her gently on the lips and they both headed up to their bedroom." 


	4. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 4: Kidnapping  
  
Early the next morning, Kaitlin dressed herself in her blacksmith work clothes and put a long, red, English dress on over it. She hooked her necklace around her neck and crept into her parents' room. She found her father's gun and sword lying on the floor of his closet, so she took them and hooked them around her waist. They were hidden by the dress and her long flowing hair would make even the toughest man focus on her face more than her waist. She escaped from her house and ran to the jail as fast as she possibly could. Men watched her every step until she was out of site.  
  
Kaitlin entered the prison and found the guard standing at his post. He was one of the best looking men to ever exist. Brown eyes and long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Tall, dark and handsome.every woman's dream. She made an attempt to walk past him, but he stepped in front of her. "Miss Turner, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going to see Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"I'm afraid not. He's to be hanged at the end of the week. Besides he's too dangerous to be around." Kaitlin took a step toward the guard and ended up with her body pressed against his. "Sir.I just want to visit Mr. Sparrow. Afterwards, maybe we could visit together.at your place," Kate replied flirtatiously as she touched his chest.  
  
"As you wish. You may pass."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she walked down the stairs and under her breath she said, "Yeah right.like that's going to happen. Not my type." When she reached the prison, four pirates in a cell whistled at her as she walked by. "Don't see many like you 'round here," one of the filthy prisoners said. Kaitlin paid them no attention and found her friend sitting in the next cell, with his hat over his eyes. "Jack." He lifted his hat up and ran to the door. "Kaitlin, what are you doing here?" he said as he gripped the square bars tightly. Kate brought her face close to the bars and whispered, "I'm here to get you out."  
  
"Why? I am a pirate."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to let that keep you here." Sparrow touched Kaitlin's hand and looked into her eyes as he smiled. A loud whistle came from the other cell, but Jack just glared at them as Kaitlin ran over and got the keys to the cells. She unlocked Jack's cell and he grabbed his weapons that were sitting on a bench near the stairs. "Jack," Kate whispered, "There's a guard up there that will let hardly anyone pass, and I'm sure he won't let you out. I'll go up and distract him so you can escape. Hide in the blacksmith shop and I'll meet you there in a minute."  
  
"Okay," he replied as Kaitlin started to head up the steps, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What is it?" Kaitlin asked as she looked back at him. Jack took a step toward her and put his hands on your shoulders. "Thank you, Miss Turner." She nodded and calmly walked up the steps. She walked in front of the guard and made him face the opposite direction of the blacksmith shop. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Kaitlin asked the guard flirtatiously as Jack made his way up the stairs, out of the prison, and to the blacksmith shop. "Nothing," the guard replied, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'll see you later," she said as she touched his cheek and walked toward the shop. He sat down on a nearby chair with a dazed look on his face. When Kaitlin entered the blacksmith shop, Jack was laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"That was a great trick you pulled. Don't you like that guy anyway? All the other women do."  
  
"No," she said as she walked past him and took out her father's weapons, "He's a bastard. He may look nice, but all he cares about is himself." Kaitlin picked up her own weapons and put them on under her dress. Jack walked up behind Kate and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jack, could you back up?"  
  
"No!" he yelled as he grabbed her around the throat as Will came in the shop. He picked up a sword and pointed it at Jack. "What are you doing out of prison? How did you-?" Jack turned around with Kate still in his grasp. "Kaitlin, what did you do?" She was silent and shaking since Jack had her in a tight grip. "Answer your father, Kaitlin," Jack said as his grip tightened. She coughed and said breathlessly, "I freed him. I thought it was the right thing to do."  
  
"I thought you were afraid of him."  
  
"I was.and right now I am. Help me, Dad." Jack walked backwards toward the back door and dragged Kaitlin with him. "Father.please," she said again as Jack hit her over the head with a wooden bucket. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell into Jack's arms. "Sparrow let her go!"  
  
"No.I don't think so," he said with an evil grin as he carried her out the back door with Kaitlin in his arms. Will picked up his gun and ran out the door after them, but they had disappeared, so he ran to the Dauntless, which was at the docks. "Commodore Norrington!" he called out. The Commodore came running onto the dock and saw the man who stole his woman. "Well, if it isn't William Turner, the blacksmith."  
  
"Don't give me an attitude right now. He's taken my daughter."  
  
"Ah, your daughter.such a lovely young lady. Wait, who took her?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. He's taken Kaitlin. We must save her.immediately."  
  
"I'm sorry Turner, but your daughter can't be saved. You don't even know where he's taken her, do you?"  
  
"We have to save her. I know that he would take her to his ship, the Black Pearl. Have you seen it?"  
  
"We haven't seen a ship with black sails, so we haven't seen-"  
  
"It has white sails again, since the incident at Isla de Muerta. Sparrow is now the captain and he's taken my only child."  
  
"There was a white-sailed ship at the dock about a few moments ago, but it already set sail." He looked at the ship and then back at Will. "Prepare the Dauntless! We have to set sail for Isla de Muerta immediately."  
  
"Thank you, Commodore. Let me go inform my wife and I'll be right back." Norrington nodded and Will ran back to the mansion. When he got there, Elizabeth was gone. He ran back to the ship and found his wife standing on board. "What are you doing here? I was just coming to get you." He walked toward her and held her hands in his as she replied, "I knew that if anything happened, you would come here, so I've been waiting for about a half hour. I'm coming on this journey." He kissed her gently on the lips and they both walked to the front of the ship to stand and hope to find their daughter. 


	5. Realizing the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
*Just so you all know, I used part of the movie in this chapter, but it's for a good purpose. Please, no one kill me for that. ( *  
  
Chapter 5: Realizing the Truth  
  
The Black Pearl was out in the open ocean, heading for the Isla de Muerta. Kaitlin was lying on a small cot in a bright room. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and sat up. The room was made of wood and it seemed to be rocking back and forth. She stood up, walked to a porthole, and stared out. Where am I? What happened? she thought to herself. She turned around and Sparrow's body was pressed against hers. She pushed him away and ran to the door. Kate tugged on the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "Kaitlin, no matter how hard you try, the door's locked. You're not going anywhere, savvy?"  
  
"Jack, where am I and what the hell happened?"  
  
"You calmly walked onto the ship and asked to come with me." She walked over to him and forced him to back up against a wall. "You lying bastard, what the hell did you do to me?"  
  
"Well, you sprung a pirate from jail and you should have learned not to do that.even if you trust them. All I did was hit you over the head to avoid a major struggle."  
  
"I saved your damn life and you took me away from my home. Where's my father?" He lifted a finger into the air and said, "My guess would be that he's on a ship looking for you." Kaitlin gave him another stern face and ran to the door. She continued to tug at the doorknob and it finally popped off, letting the door swing open. She held the gold knob in her hand and looked back at the Captain. "Ya know, you need to work on the construction of this damn boat," she said as she threw it at the ground and then stormed up to the deck. There were people all over the ship, raising the sails and steering the vessel. Kate darted to the front of the ship and looked around. There was nothing around, except for the ocean.  
  
A young man about seventeen years old watched Kaitlin climb onto the rail of the boat and sit there, undisturbed. He gazed at her for minutes until Jack came up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Boy, don't even think about it."  
  
"Captain! You scared me. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen, that girl up there is a tough one. She's the granddaughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner and she doesn't even know it yet. I saw how you were looking at her, so let me give you some free advice.don't try anything funny with her." He nodded his head and watched as Jack walked back to his cabin and then he looked back at Kaitlin. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her dress was doing the same, making her look like an angel. He strolled up to her casually and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ya know, why don't you just go to-hello?" she said as she saw his face and jumped up. He had dark brown eyes that looked like the darkest sky and his medium- length brown hair made him look a little evil, but innocent. His clothes looked like a blacksmith's outfit, with a pirate's touch. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Jack."  
  
"Well, I am Jack."  
  
"Not the Jack I'm talking about. I'm talking about Jack Sparrow."  
  
"I am Jack Sparrow!" Kaitlin gave the boy a puzzled look and stood up. "How can there be two Jack Sparrows? Are you his son? You look just like him.without the disgusting mess."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not exactly proud of it. He can be a little rough toward women, but he's an okay guy."  
  
"I don't think he's a great guy. The bastard kidnapped me after I saved his ass from a hanging. I broke him out of prison." Young Jack Sparrow walked closer to Kaitlin and took her hand in his. "You know, you do have your father's charm.Jack."  
  
"That's what most women say," he said as he leaned in and tried to kiss her. Kaitlin turned away and Jack ended up at her cheek. She looked back up at him and walked back to Jack's cabin. Captain Jack was sitting on a table in the room and looked up as Kate entered the room. "So, you met my boy?"  
  
"Yes.and he's quite charming.like you." Jack jumped off the table and walked like a drunken man over to her. "Yeah.he's a lot like me. You should give him a chance." Kaitlin just laughed and sat down on a chair. "Are you crazy? I can't go out with him. He's a pirate."  
  
"What is all this?"  
  
"Excuse me, Captain?"  
  
"Why are you against piracy, when your own father is a pirate.and a very good man?" Kaitlin's mouth dropped open and she whipped out the sword hidden by her dress. "Don't you EVER call my father a pirate! It's a lie." She pointed the sword to Sparrow's chin and glared. Jack lifted his hand to the sword's blade and pushed it to the side, away from his body. "Your father did the exact same thing to me when he found out that his father was William Turner, also known as Bootstrap Bill Turner."  
  
"I'll just refuse to believe it and if I don't believe, it can't be true," Kate said as she put her sword away. Jack walked toward her and forced her against a table, unable to move. "That's it," he said as he picked her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down you damn bastard!" He kicked the door open, carried her up the stairs, and up to the bridge. The crew all ran over and saw what their captain was doing. "Put me down you damn pirate!" Kaitlin yelled as Jack threw her over the yard. He spun the helm and the yard swung out over the open ocean. Kaitlin was hanging helplessly and screaming in terror, "GET ME OFF THIS THING!"  
  
"Sir, do you think this wise? She's Will Turner's daughter."  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, I had to do this to her father in order to get him to listen. I'm going to tell her what I told him." He looked back at Kate and saw her hanging on for dear life. "You son of a-"  
  
"Watch your mouth love. You don't want to die yet, do ya? So, while you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these.what a man can do and what a man can't do. Well, in your case, it would be what a woman can do, and what a woman can't do. For instance, you can either accept the fact that your father was a pirate, and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood love, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown. But, then your father will have me hanged, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" He spun the helm again, but Kaitlin lost her grip and hit the ocean water. 


	6. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 6: Rescue  
  
Jack Sparrow's son watched Kate's body hit the water and sink like a rock. "Dad, what the hell? Will you be saving her?" He didn't move, so young Jack took off his weapons as fast as he could and dove into the water. The water seemed to part as he hit the water. His father watched him disappear into the cool Caribbean water. He felt somewhat guilty for letting his son go down alone, so he took off his weapons and dove in after him.  
  
The young Jack Sparrow caught Kaitlin when she almost reached the ocean's bottom. He tried to carry her up to the surface, but the dress made her heavy. He kept on loosing his grip, but he finally got her to the surface with ease. He looked to his right and saw that his father was helping him lift her. Mr. Gibbs threw a rope ladder over the side of the ship and they climbed it.  
  
Captain Jack handed Kaitlin to Mr. Gibbs and he rested her on deck. "Dad, she's not breathing!" Young Jack started pacing as his father took out a knife and cut open her dress. As he predicted, she was wearing a corset, so he cut the front open. Kate's eyes opened suddenly and she started to cough up ocean water. When she finally stopped, she realized that Jack was leaning over her. She slapped him in the face, stood up, and ran back to her cabin, terrified. "Dad, what did you do?"  
  
"I just helped you save her life and I got hit. Not sure I deserved that." He looked around and saw Anamaria. He gave her a nod and she ran to Kate's cabin. She opened the door to find Kaitlin sitting on the floor of her room with her knees to her chest. "Miss Turner, I'm not here to harm you. The captain has requested that I help you dry off." Kaitlin stood up and Anamaria helped her get the heavy dress off. "Why do you women torture yourselves and wear these things?"  
  
"I just wore it because it's an obligation. What's your name, by the way?"  
  
"Anamaria," she replied as she wrapped a long cloth around Kaitlin, "Another question, why are you wearing men's clothing underneath a corset and dress?"  
  
"I work in a blacksmith shop with my father. I miss him so much."  
  
"Your father is William Turner, aye?"  
  
"Yes, and he never told me about any of these things.pirates and all. He just told me to avoid piracy, even though he let Jack spend the night at our home."  
  
"He just didn't want you to feel different from the other women, but I'm sure that you did.having pirate blood flow through your veins." Kaitlin nodded her head and looked toward the window, hoping to find a way to get off the ship without getting killed.  
  
Meanwhile, the sun was setting and Elizabeth was still standing at the bow of the Dauntless. Commodore Norrington walked over to her and looked out over the ocean. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." She turned around and looked up at Norrington. Her eyes were filled with tears and fear at the same time. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Commodore, do you think Kaitlin is safe?"  
  
"I think that she has the spirit of her father, but your beauty," he replied as he wiped her tears away, "We'll find her." Will came strolling up from behind Norrington and tapped him on the shoulder. He nodded his head and bid a soft goodbye to Elizabeth. Will smiled and looked back at his wife. She looked tired and extremely depressed. He lifted his hand to her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips. When he let go of her, he saw her eyes fill with tears and run down her face. "Will, why would Jack Sparrow do this to us?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he said as he stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears, "But I know that even though he took her from us, she's safe. He would never harm a lady."  
  
"Then why did he take her?" Will paused and pondered that thought. His wife was making perfect sense of the situation. He slammed his fist on the railing of the ship and looked across the ocean with his wife by his side. Sparrow, when I find you, you're a dead man. 


	7. Belonging

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 7: Belonging  
  
Jack Sparrow knocked on Kaitlin's cabin door and Anamaria opened it. "Hello Captain. Can I help you?" He looked toward the window of Kaitlin's cabin and saw her standing, looking out the window. "Yes, I would like a moment alone with Miss Turner." Anamaria nodded her head and left the cabin. Jack shut the door behind him, but Kaitlin's eyes didn't move from the window. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Jack, what do you want? Get your hands off me as well." He did as he was told and backed away slightly. "Why are you so angry, Miss Turner?"  
  
"You want to know why I'm angry," she said as she turned around and looked directly into his eyes, "I don't want to be here. I want to go back to Port Royal. I'm not a pirate."  
  
"Well, I can't take you back. We're sailing to Isla de Muerta, and you have pirate in your blood. You can deny it for the rest of your life, but it will always be there."  
  
"It's not true. My father is a blacksmith in Port Royal and that's all he is. There's no way that he can be a pirate."  
  
"He's a bloody pirate." Kaitlin walked past the captain, out of her cabin, and up onto the deck. Everyone watched her stroll to the bow of the Black Pearl and stand emotionlessly still. Jack's son walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Jack, get off me!" she yelled as she turned around and saw that it wasn't the captain. "Oh, I'm so sorry.I thought you were your father."  
  
"It's okay," he replied with a smile as he looked her over, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No, I don't know what happened to me after I hit the water. All I remember is that I hit the ocean hard and then I saw your father leaning over me with my dress half off and my corset gone. What was he trying to do?"  
  
"I dove into the water after you and he came in to help me. The corset was making it harder for you to breathe, so he took it off so you could live. I think you would be grateful to the man who helped me save you." Kaitlin wrapped her arms around him and he looked down at her with a smile. He hugged her gently and Kate relaxed her body.  
  
"Miss Turner, you'll soon find this a pleasant place to live."  
  
"Jack, it's not that I hate it here. I just want to go home even though I don't feel that I belong there."  
  
"Maybe you belong here.with us." Kaitlin looked up at Jack's face and shook her head slightly. "Jack, I don't think I belong anywhere.not here.not at home. I don't know where I'm supposed to be."  
  
He stroked the back of Kate's head as she held him more tightly. "Jack, I need you to climb up to the crow's nest and look for nearby islands," a voice said. Young Jack and Kaitlin looked toward the mast of the ship and saw the captain. Jack nodded at his father and looked back at Kaitlin. He touched her cheek and ran to the mast. As he climbed, Kate's gaze followed him and Captain Jack walked up to her. "Don't hurt him."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kate asked.  
  
"Miss Turner, I know I told you to give him a chance, but don't hurt my son, savvy?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw how you were looking at him, and I don't want you to hurt my son. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes.but I still have no idea what you're talking about," she said as she walked back into her cabin. Kaitlin picked up her sword and held it high in the air. Maybe this place isn't so bad. Maybe it's where I really belong. No.that's impossible. She flipped it in the air and watched it hit the floor in front of her. She looked toward her window and realized that the sun was setting. It seemed as if no one could save her from this ship. Kate turned her body toward the small cot in the room. It looked old, the pillows were flat, and the red blankets were moth-eaten. She strolled over to it and sat down. CRASH! The headboard of the cot broke and the mattress hit the floor.  
  
Jack had been standing outside Kaitlin's door and heard the loud crash. He busted into her room and found her lying traumatized on her bed. "Miss Turner!" he yelled as he ran over and knelt down beside her. Kate's eyes moved toward his direction and locked on him. She didn't move her body and Jack waved his hand in front of her face. "Kaitlin.Kaitlin Turner, are you alright?" To his surprise, she burst out laughing. Jack helped her sit up as her laughter continued to fill the room. "You're daft. I'll go get help," he said as he stood up, but Kaitlin grabbed his arm. "I'm fine, Captain Sparrow. I guess that bed wasn't even made for a thin person," she said with a laugh.  
  
"You sure?" She nodded her head and he gave her a smile. "Good night, Miss Turner," he said as he walked out of her cabin door, shutting it behind him. Kaitlin rested her head on the flat pillows and closed her eyes. Well, I guess this isn't so horrible. I just wonder what he wants me here for. 


	8. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 8: Caught in the Act  
  
Will awoke aboard the Dauntless with Elizabeth in his arms. The sun was shining through the window, so he gently slipped out of bed, walked over, and stared out at the open ocean. There were no islands in sight and his mind was full of hatred. Jack, why would you take my daughter away from me? What is it that you want?  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked toward the window. She saw Will glancing out at the ocean, so she stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm worried about Kaitlin. She's with a pirate and he's a lying bastard. He's going to torture her."  
  
"You were the one who trusted him and said he was a 'good man'!" Will's eyes widened and he turned toward Elizabeth. "Pardon me, but I'm not the one who let him in the house," Will replied as he backed her into a corner.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault. We shouldn't be fighting anyway. We should be thinking about our daughter." Will's body quickly tensed and relaxed slightly. He lifted his hand to Elizabeth's cheek and kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly as Norrington opened the cabin door.  
  
"Did I interrupt anything?"  
  
"No, but have you spotted the Black Pearl yet.Commodore?"  
  
"Nothing yet, Mr. Turner, but I'll inform you and your wife when the moment comes. You said that they would be heading for Isla de Muerta, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but there's no chance in finding that place."  
  
"Would you like us to stop and ask for directions? Wait, we can't do that because we're in the middle of the ocean. We may have sailed there seventeen years ago, but Sparrow led us." Will walked over to Norrington and looked him directly in the eyes. "Find that ship."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Commodore, Captain Sparrow helped you find the island a long time ago. Didn't anyone keep a record?"  
  
"I'm sorry.no-" Will picked up his sword and pointed it at Norrington's throat. "My daughter is on the pirate ship heading for a cursed island, so you had better find the Black Pearl before it gets too far out."  
  
"Mr. Turner," he replied as he pushed Will's sword away from his neck, "There might be no chance ever finding the ship.and I hate to mention this, but you might not see your daughter again."  
  
"You had better find her before I maroon you on a damn island." Elizabeth walked up behind Will and rested her hands on his shoulders. He looked over at his wife and smiled. "Will, I haven't seen this side of you. Relax," Elizabeth said as she glanced back at the Commodore, "Sir, please try and find my child.for me." He nodded and left the bedroom as Will looked back at his wife. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get him to do what you ask?"  
  
"Well, I'm a woman he used to fancy.so.I guess it paid off," she said flirtatiously as she kissed Will on the cheek. He looked back at her and then behind him, out over the open ocean. Kaitlin, please be alright.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaitlin was waking up in her cabin. She rolled onto her back and her eyes fluttered open. The room was as bright as it had been the day before, but Kate felt a presence in the room. She looked to her right and saw young Jack Sparrow sitting on her bed. It sent a cold shiver up her spine and her heart seemed to thud inside her chest. "Jack, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you as soon as I possibly could.before my father wakes."  
  
"Why?" she asked as she sat up and looked him directly in the eyes. Jack didn't know what to do. Her gaze seemed to look through his soul and into his heart. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek. Kaitlin trembled and lifted her hand to the one that held her cheek. Their eyes locked and Jack brought her lips to his for a gentle kiss. Kaitlin wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands ran down to her waist. After what seemed like minutes, Kate pulled away from Jack and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" he said as he watched Kaitlin turn her head to her left. His gaze followed hers and they saw a dark figure in the doorway. "Reveal yourself," Kaitlin said as the man stepped into the light. Captain Jack Sparrow stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Father, I-"  
  
"Don't speak.just leave. I need a moment with Miss Turner." He nodded his head and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek as he left the cabin. Captain Jack shut the cabin door behind him and walked over to Kaitlin. She smiled and was suddenly filled with fear. "What was going on in here.Miss Turner?"  
  
"Nothing sir.now if you'll excuse me," she said as she stood up and walked over to a mirror in her room. Her blacksmith clothes still looked wet and were filthy, so she picked up a violet dress from the bureau to the right of her. She turned around and noticed that he was still standing there. "Captain, would you please leave the room. I'd like to get changed into some cleaner clothes."  
  
"I would like to talk to you, so listen to what I have to say and then I'll leave." She glared at him and put the dress on over her blacksmith clothes. She hooked the front of it together, but it was tight because she wasn't wearing a corset. Kaitlin looked at the Captain, walked past him, and ran up the steps to the deck. 


	9. A Sudden Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 9: A Sudden Storm  
  
Kaitlin ran to the front of the ship and leaned against the rail. She looked up at the sky with a dazed look on her face. It was clear to her that the life of a pirate was actually not that bad. With no one close to where she was standing, she quietly sang a familiar song:  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage and plunder, we rifle our loot.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort and pilfer and filch and sack.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even highjack.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."  
  
She glanced around and noticed that every pirate on the ship was working. No one heard her voice, so she continued singing the song.  
  
"We kindle and char and inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city we're really a fright.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow had followed Kate up to the front of the ship, but she hadn't noticed that he was standing about five feet behind her.listening to the song with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"We're rascals and scoundrels,  
We're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep,  
We're.we're."  
  
Her mind went blank. She couldn't remember the last words to that verse. What is that line? Kate's mind pondered the thought until she heard another voice sing a couple words:  
  
".really bad eggs.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho."  
  
Kaitlin froze and slowly turned around. "Captain Sparrow.what are doing here?" He walked up to her and forced her to back up against the railing. "Where did you hear that song?"  
  
"I-I."  
  
"Where did you hear it?"  
  
"My mother sang it when I was a baby.never could figure out why?" Jack looked Kaitlin in the eyes and took her hand in his. She smiled and then noticed that there were storm clouds surrounding the ship. The sky grew dark and Kate's eyes widened. "Captain.something bad is going to happen. This is a horrid storm." He glanced around and dragged Kaitlin back into her cabin. "You are to stay here. Do not leave this room."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Miss Turner, I'm ordering you to stay in this room. This storm is going to be terrible and I can't risk you getting hurt, savvy?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just promise me."  
  
"Alright.I promise," Kaitlin said as Jack smiled and shut her cabin door as he left. Kate stood in front of her door, hoping it would open and the Captain would order her to come out, but it didn't. She ran over to her window and gazed out at the storm. It had turned into a deadly place of darkness and fear. The wind was blowing and lightning was the only thing that you could see clearly. This is amazing. I have to go up there. Kate took of her dress and realized that she was still wearing her blacksmith clothes. She went through every drawer of the cabin and came across a knife. She tied it to her belt and tied her hair back in a ponytail with a black ribbon. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.  
  
Kaitlin ran to the door and opened it slowly. The wind pushed her back into her cabin, but she grabbed the doorway and pulled herself outside of her cabin, shutting the door behind her. The wind was blowing harder than anything she had ever felt in her life. It was hard to walk, so Kate grabbed the handrail and pulled herself up the stairs, through the pouring rain.  
  
Meanwhile, the crew was up on deck trying to keep the Black Pearl afloat. The Captain was at the helm, but he was having trouble keeping it steady. The rest of the crew was pulling on ropes, trying to control the sails and the mast. Jack's son struggled up to the helm, water blowing in his face. "Father, where's Kaitlin?"  
  
"Miss Turner is in her cabin.safe and sound." What he didn't know, was that Kaitlin had fought her way to the mast of the ship. The wind was blowing and the rain was extremely hard to see through. She gripped a rope attached to the mast and held it tight. This isn't what I had in mind. Where are Jack and his father? She looked up toward the helm and saw the Captain with his son. Kaitlin knew that if they spotted her, they would drag her back to her cabin, so she hid underneath the stairs that led up to the helm.  
  
Captain Sparrow ordered his son to take the helm and steer clear through the storm and he ran down the stairs. He then darted over to the side of the ship and looked ahead. There was nothing in front of the ship and without warning, the yard of the ship swung in the wrong direction and knocked him overboard. "CAPTAIN SPARROW!" Kaitlin yelled as she darted out from under the stairs and over to where Jack fell overboard. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the rail of the ship. Anamaria ran over and shouted, "KAITLIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow fell overboard. I'm going after him!"  
  
"NO!" she shouted back as Kaitlin dove into the ocean water after the Captain. She hit the water hard and its waves were as tall as buildings. "JACK.JACK!" Kate continued to scream. There was no answer, so she took a deep breath and went under the water. She saw Jack's lifeless body floating farther and farther down. Captain Sparrow.she thought as she continued to swim farther. Within moments she reached his body and held him in her arms as she swam to the surface. When she got to the surface, she coughed up water and made sure to keep Jack's head above the water. She was breathing heavily as the waves continued to knock them back and forth. Through the darkness and water, she saw a small island within two hundred feet. The waves were pushing them toward the island, so Kaitlin relaxed and let the waves push them through the darkness and danger. 


	10. Hell's Breaking Loose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 10: Hell's Breaking Loose  
  
Kaitlin's eyes fluttered open to the bright sunlight. She felt as if she couldn't move her body, so she lifted her head up and looked toward her feet. There was Captain Jack Sparrow, lying lifelessly over her stomach. She sat up and gently lifted his body off of her and rolled him onto his back. "Jack.Jack Sparrow," she said as she tapped the side of his face with her fingers. He wasn't moving, so she rested her head above his lips. He wasn't breathing. "Come on Jack.please wake up. I know you can hear me."  
  
He still wouldn't move, so Kate placed her hands on his chest and pressed hard. "Come on Jack.you're not dead. Wake up!" His body was motionless. Kaitlin ran to the end of the beach and waded out into the shallow, crystal clear water. Her eyes surveyed the surrounding water, but there wasn't a ship in sight. She found two sticks and rubbed them together.hoping to make a spark. She created a small fire on the beach within ten minutes, but it wasn't big enough. She looked back at Jack and noticed that he still hadn't moved. She carefully crept over to his side and looked at his belt. There was a piece of cloth wrapped over it and a black container was tucked inside.  
  
Kate picked it up and opened the top. She smelled the liquid substance inside and realized that it was rum. A grin appeared on her face and she ran over to the fire with the rum in her hand. She gently poured the alcohol into the fire. It shot up tons of smoke, which forced Kaitlin to run backwards, coughing up a storm. She waved her hand in front of her face, clearing the smoke as the signal grew taller and thicker. She then waded back out into the water and sat down. It was cold, but it was the only place she wanted to sit.  
  
She sat there for an hour with her head resting on her knees, which were up against her chest. "Kaitlin.Kaitlin," a young, soothing voice said as a hand touched the top of her head. She looked up and the hand ran down to the curve of her cheek. A smile appeared on her face as she jumped into the boy's arms. "Jack," Kaitlin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Kaitlin, what were you thinking when you jumped off the ship? My father said that you were in your cabin. By the way, where is he?" Kate let go of Jack and pointed behind her, toward the beach. The Captain was still lying on the beach. Jack yelled back to the Black Pearl and within minutes, Mr. Gibbs came rowing up in a boat. He ran over to Jack, picked him up, and carried him to the boat. Jack helped Kaitlin into the boat and wrapped his arm around her as Mr. Gibbs rowed back to the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack awoke hours later in his cabin with his son sitting beside him. He sat up and put his hand on his forehead. "Son, what happened?"  
  
"Father, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel as if I got hit over the head with the oar of a boat. Did I have too much to drink last night or something?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"Actually.no."  
  
"You see, you had me take the helm last night and you got knocked overboard with the spar. To my surprise, Kaitlin jumped-"  
  
"Miss Turner did what?"  
  
"She dove into the ocean after you and swam to a nearby island. She saved your life." Captain Sparrow's eyes widened and he stood up. "Where is Miss Turner?"  
  
"The last time I saw her, she was climbing the mast of the ship." The Captain nodded his head to his son and left the cabin. He walked onto the deck and looked up toward the crow's nest. He saw a dark figure standing up there, so he found the net that led up to the crow's nest and began to climb. When he reached the top, he saw Kaitlin standing there, looking at the horizon, in the same clothes she was always wearing. When he stepped onto the circular platform, Kaitlin turned around and stood still. Jack walked up to her and threw his arms around her. When he did that, she hesitantly did the same. "Why did you do that, Miss Turner?"  
  
"Do what?" she replied as Jack let go of her.  
  
"Save me life, love."  
  
"Well, I was out on deck and-"  
  
"You broke your promise and went outside? WHY?" he said as she let go of him. Kaitlin pointed her finger at Jack and gave him a disgusted look. "Excuse me? I saved your damn life and all you can think about is what I did prior to that?" He was about to say something, but he looked down toward the ground. Kaitlin crossed her arms and waited for an answer. Minutes passed and he said nothing, so Kate climbed back down the net and walked down the stairs toward her cabin.  
  
When she opened the door, she found young Jack Sparrow leaning against her dresser, looking right at her. "So, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Just waiting for you.Miss Turner."  
  
"Why.and it's Kaitlin.alright?" He nodded and walked toward her, forcing her against the door of her cabin. "Jack, I would like you to back up. Please give me some space."  
  
"Are you scared of me.Miss.I mean Kaitlin?"  
  
"No. I would just like you to give me some room to-" Jack touched her cheek and gave her a quick gentle kiss. When he let go, he backed away and sat down on her bed. Kaitlin sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Kaitlin, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything you wish." Jack put his arm around her and rubbed her arms. "Why do you want to go home?"  
  
"I miss my father.and my mother.my house."  
  
"I never knew my mother." Kaitlin sat up straight and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his head on Kate's shoulder, burying his head in her long flowing hair. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's fine, Miss Turner. I'm fine." Kaitlin could feel his heart beating at a quickened pace against her chest. She rubbed his back, but he would not relax. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Jack let go of Kate and looked deeply into her eyes. As she went to get up, he grabbed both of her arms and kissed her again. The knocks on the door grew louder and louder. "I have to get that," Kaitlin said quietly, but Jack wouldn't let her go. Without warning, the cabin door swung open and the Captain stepped in. Kate and young Jack Sparrow jumped up and stared at the Captain. "Jack, don't let your father get to me," Kate said as the young Jack Sparrow held onto her shoulders.  
  
"Son, I need a moment with Kaitlin, if you please." He watched as Kaitlin backed up, clinging to his son. "No, father. If you have something to say to her, you can say it in front of me!"  
  
"Leave the room son.it's not worth you getting a beating here."  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt her dad."  
  
"I have no intention to.now move."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please move?"  
  
"NO!" he said, but his father grabbed Kate in a headlock, took out his gun, and pointed it at her head.  
  
"Now will you move?"  
  
"Jack, do what your father says," Kaitlin said with a traumatized look on her face. He nodded and left the cabin, shutting the door behind him. 


	11. Under Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 11: Under Attack  
  
The Captain released Kaitlin from his grip and put his gun down. He started to walk toward her, but she moved toward her dresser. As he got closer every second she looked at her sword, which was lying on her bed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Miss Turner, I have no intention to harm you."  
  
"Really," she said with a grin as she did a flip over him and landed next to her bed. She picked up the sword and pointed it at Jack's back. He slowly turned around and the sword was raised to his throat. "Put that thing down.please."  
  
"Answer my question, and this sword will be back on my bed."  
  
"Listen, gently put that sword down and I'll be on my way." Kaitlin looked deeply into the Captain's eyes and put the sword back on her bed. Jack walked toward her and knelt down in front of her. "Miss Turner," he said as he took her hands in his, "I never wanted to harm you."  
  
"Then why do you always make it seem like a life or death situation?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because it's how I am. All I wanted to say was.was.that I'm sorry for getting angry with you about you leaving your cabin. If you hadn't.I- MOVE!" he said as he dove on top of Kaitlin and a huge blast was heard throughout the ship. He stood up and walked over to the porthole of the cabin. There was a giant hole in the wall. "What was that, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"We're under attack!" he yelled as he ran over and helped Kaitlin to get up, "Come with me!" He grabbed Kate's hand and brought her up on deck. Young Jack Sparrow came running as soon as he saw her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No," she said breathlessly, "But something crashed through the window of my cabin and out the other side." He took Kaitlin up to the helm, where his father was standing. "Son, we're under attack by a ship of the fleet. I just can't make out which one it is."  
  
"Where is it?" The Captain pointed toward the stern of the Black Pearl, so Kaitlin and Jack ran as far as the ship would let them. "Kaitlin, can you tell what ship that is?"  
  
"The Dauntless," she whispered.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"It's the Dauntless. My father and mother must be on that ship. Why else would they be following us?" He nodded his head and ran back to the helm. "Dad, I'm afraid that the ship at our stern is the Dauntless." The Captain's eyes widened and his body seemed to freeze. "Son, take Miss Turner to my cabin and lock her in. I can't have her father taking her yet." Jack nodded to his father and walked over to Kaitlin. He put his arm around her and walked her down the stairs. "May I ask where we're going?" Jack took a deep breath and led her to the Captain's cabin. He walked her in, kissed her gently on the cheek, and started to walk out. "Jack, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaitlin. Forgive me," he replied sadly as he locked the door behind him as he left. He leaned against the other side of the door and a tear ran down his face. He wiped it away quickly so no one could see him cry and he ran back up to the helm. Kate ran to the door, but the knob had been fixed. She tugged and tugged, but the door wouldn't open. "JACK! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" she shouted, but no one came.  
  
Aboard the Dauntless, Will stood at the bow of the ship, watching the Black Pearl move away with his daughter aboard. "Will, WILL!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Yes, Commodore, what is it?" he replied as he turned around to face him.  
  
"We've spotted the Black Pearl, as you can see."  
  
"Yes, and you shot a cannon at them. What if my daughter has been killed?"  
  
"Knowing Mr. Sparrow, he's kept her from harm for a reason.although I don't know what the reason is. We are to attack and bring back your daughter within the hour." Will nodded and strapped his sword to his waist. He looked back up at the Black Pearl and gripped the rail tightly. We're coming for you Kaitlin.we're coming.  
  
Back on the Black Pearl, the Captain was steering the ship and kept on glancing back at the Dauntless. His son was standing next to him, knowing that at any moment there could be another attack. "Father, what will happen if Kaitlin is in any way harmed on our voyage to Isla de Muerta?"  
  
"Her father will have us hanged."  
  
"Well, then why are we keeping her locked up?"  
  
"Did you not hear a word I said? Listen.if she gets hurt, we die.savvy?" Young Jack Sparrow's eyes widened and he looked back toward the Dauntless. It was catching up every second. "Son, how far away is the enemy ship?"  
  
"It's getting closer. This is supposed to be the fastest ship around.how can they catch us?"  
  
"If I know Will Turner, he knows how to catch us because I helped Commodore Norrington catch this ship about seventeen years ago."  
  
"They're getting closer, we must fight!" As he said that, Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs came running up to the helm. "What is it?"  
  
"Captain, what are we going to do about the Dauntless?"  
  
"Gibbs, I've been thinking about that and I don't know."  
  
"What about you, young Mr. Sparrow?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"We could fight them off," he quietly replied as he looked at his father.  
  
"Miss Turner's family is aboard that ship.it's guaranteed."  
  
"Gibbs, I don't see any other way. If we do not hurt those few who she loves, there should not be a problem."  
  
"Father, they will attack us and kill if necessary to get to Kaitlin. If we can't attack them, we allow them to harm us." The Captain looked at the horizon and saw the sun setting. "Me hearties!" he yelled. The entire crew came running to his call. "The Dauntless approaches us from the stern. We must fight them in order to keep Miss Turner with us. She is locked in my cabin and will not escape, so she is not to be harmed. Do not intentionally kill anyone aboard that ship. Only defend yourselves and take captives if necessary, savvy?"  
  
"AYE!" the entire crew shouted back as they went and prepared the Black Pearl for battle. 


	12. A Serious Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 12: A Serious Problem  
  
The crew aboard the Dauntless ran out the cannons and attached their swords to their belts. Will had returned to his cabin and found his wife in a white shirt and pants. "Uh.Elizabeth, why are you in my clothes?"  
  
"I'm going to fight for our daughter with you." Will walked toward his wife and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know you mean well, but-"  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that I can't help, because you know that I can fight. Remember.seventeen years ago when I saved you from being killed?" Will looked up toward the ceiling of the cabin with a puzzled look on his face. A flashback entered his mind and he saw his wife holding a golden pole and hitting a pirate who was attacking him. When he looked back at Elizabeth, he nodded his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "COME ABOUT!" they both heard the Commodore yell. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and ran out of their cabin.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaitlin was locked in the Captain's cabin. She went to reach for her sword and realized that it wasn't at her waist. Damn it. That was my only way to escape. She searched the entire room, literally tearing it apart, searching for a sword or knife. "This is a pirate ship and this is Jack's room. There has to be something in here.somewhere," Kate said to herself. All of a sudden, the ship threw her against the other side of the room. The anchor had been lowered on the Starboard side. "What's going on up there!" she yelled. No one could hear her scream.  
  
At the same time, Jack and his father were standing at the helm while the rest of the crew prepared their cannons. Everyone's eyes were locked on the Dauntless and they knew what they had to do.defend the ship. The crew on the Dauntless was made up of the Royal Navy of England, so they were trained and ready for a death-defying battle against pirates.however, that wouldn't be the case here.  
  
Within moments, the Dauntless pulled up along side the Black Pearl. Both crews screamed at each other and the Commodore ordered a cannon fire on the enemy ship. To his surprise, the Black Pearl only fired back a single cannon.just one. The navy threw a wooden plank across the two ships and they attacked. The crew aboard the Black Pearl fought back, full force. Swords were crossed and men were diving for their lives. Will swung from a rope over to the Black Pearl with his wife holding onto him. He saw Captain Jack Sparrow standing at the top of the stairs with his son by his side. Will and Elizabeth strolled up to them with swords out. "Jack, where's my daughter?"  
  
"Mr. Turner.wonderful to see you and Elizabeth, you seem angry."  
  
"Cut the sweetheart act and release Kaitlin," Elizabeth said as she pointed the sword closer to Jack's throat.  
  
"Son," Jack said as he looked toward him, "Go and help the crew fight off the navy. Don't worry about me.I'll deal with Mr. and Mrs. Turner." He nodded, ran past Will, and joined the exciting fight occurring on deck. "You have a son?"  
  
"That's right.now please tell your lovely wife to get that weapon away from my throat. I don't want to hurt her!" Will charged at the Captain with his wife beside him. All three of their blades crossed, creating another fight at the helm.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaitlin knew that it was impossible to break down the door, so she ran to the window. She looked it over and slammed her elbow through the glass, shattering it to pieces. Kate had found a rope during her search for a weapon, so she tied it to her waist and lassoed the other end to the bedpost. Hopefully this will hold me.it's the only thing that won't fit out the window. She climbed onto the windowsill and looked down at the ocean. The waves were calm, but seemed to clash violently against the side of the Black Pearl.  
  
In one swift and fluent motion, Kaitlin jumped off the window and fell, letting her weight fall at full force toward the ocean water. When the rope wouldn't let her fall any further, her feet were dangling a few feet above the clashing waves. "Damn," she said faintly as she looked back up toward the top of the ship. Slowly she started to climb, gripping the rope tightly and breathing deeply. "This definitely isn't as easy as it looks," she said to herself as she continued to climb up the back of the ship. Within minutes, she reached the top and stepped onto the railing. "Holy Shit!" she said as she surveyed the Black Pearl. Fights were breaking out all over the deck and there was no clear path to get across. She looked down and saw her parents fighting with the Captain and her mouth dropped open.  
  
Kaitlin knew that she couldn't get in the middle of the fight without a weapon, so she grabbed a rope that had been dangling from the yard of the ship. She gripped it tightly and jumped off the railing, swinging across the entire ship deck and landing on the Commodore's head. He fell to the ground unconscious and Kaitlin ran down the stairs. Some of the navy officers looked at each other and ran down after her. The problem was, they ran directly into her cabin door, which she had shut. Kaitlin grabbed her sword and tied to her waist.  
  
When she opened the door, the officers were lying on the floor, so she walked over them and ran up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw that all the fights had stopped and the entire navy including Commodore Norrington had been tied up against the mast of the ship.taken captive. The crew aboard the Black Pearl was watching the Captain fight Will and Elizabeth. Kaitlin ran past the entire navy and did a front flip over the crowd. She landed on her feet and ran up the steps. Will, Elizabeth, and Jack hadn't noticed her, so they continued fighting. Kate jumped in the middle of the fight, but Will's sword went through the right side of her chest. She let out a shriek of pain and everyone gasped. Will dropped his sword and caught his daughter when she fell into his arms. 


	13. Injured

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 13: Injured  
  
All anyone could do was stare. Kaitlin wasn't moving, and everyone's eyes were on Will. "What have you done?" the Captain said quietly. Will didn't know what to do. Elizabeth's eyes began to water and she looked at Captain Sparrow. "Jack, this was your bloody fault!"  
  
"My fault," he began, but Elizabeth back-handed him in the face. He looked back at her with an astonished look on his face. Without warning, he grabbed her in a headlock and his son grabbed Will. "What the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth shouted as Jack tossed her to Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew.  
  
"What are we to do with her?" Jack pondered that thought and then looked over to his son, who had grabbed Will's arms from behind and let Kate fall to the ground. "Son, give Mr. Turner, his wife, and the navy a little 'jail time'. Take them to the cells, savvy?" Everyone nodded as young Jack Sparrow pushed Will into the crew. He and his wife struggled to escape, but there were too many crew members around them. "LET US GO!" everyone was shouting as the crew dragged them down below deck.  
  
The Captain and his son watched the captives be taken away and then they focused their eyes on Kaitlin's lifeless body. She was lying on her back, so the Captain knelt down and picked her up. "Son, follow me. We're taking her to my cabin." Jack followed his father, who carried her into his cabin. He placed her on the bed and looked her over. She didn't seem to be alive and his son's eyes began to water. "Father.is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll get Anamaria. You stay here and watch over her." Jack nodded to his father as he darted out of the room. Jack then looked back at Kaitlin. He unbuttoned the brown vest she was wearing and looked at her right shoulder. Blood seemed to have colored her white shirt dark red. He took out a knife and cut the section of the shirt open. "Oh my God!" he said in astonishment. He had never seen a wound as deep as this. He cleared his throat and looked at his father's desk. There was a clean cloth lying there, so he picked it up and brought it over to Kaitlin's side. He laid it gently over the wound and pressed hard, hoping to stop the blood. "AHH!" Jack jumped when he heard Kaitlin scream and saw her eyes shoot open wide. "You're alive!"  
  
"Yes," she said with a cough as Jack placed his hand back over her wound, "What happened?"  
  
"Your father accidentally stabbed you with his sword when-"  
  
"When I jumped in the middle of the fight!"  
  
"You remember that?" Kaitlin nodded and Jack gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You're cold.let me put this over you." He saw an old-looking quilt on the end of the bed, so he grabbed it and gently laid it over her body. She started coughing again as the Captain and Anamaria entered the room. They watched Jack's son lean over Kaitlin and stroke the side of her cheek with his knuckles. "Just relax, Kaitlin. You'll be fine.I hope." She took about three deep breaths and passed out. Jack gripped her hand tightly as the Captain walked over and knelt down beside his son. "Son, she'll be alright."  
  
"I'm not so sure. I'm staying here tonight."  
  
"Aye," he said as he turned to Anamaria, "Is there any way you can help her?" She strolled over and lifted the blanket off of Kate's shoulder. She gulped at the sight of the wound, and eyed it carefully. "Well, can you help her?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I know how to treat cuts and broken bones, but this.this is too much for me."  
  
"Do you think she has a chance to survive?"  
  
"She needs her rest," Anamaria replied as she took out a clean shirt and tied it around Kaitlin's torso in order to clot the blood, "Maybe.just maybe she'll live." The Captain left the room and walked out onto the deck. He knew that he had to go see Will, so he walked down the stairs and into the brig. The navy officers were all huddled in one cell, while Will, Elizabeth, and Commodore Norrington were in the other. There was yelling and chaos until everyone heard Sparrow walking toward them. Will ran to the door of his cell and tugged on it. "YOU BASTARD! LET US OUT OF HERE! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?"  
  
"Will, I suggest you calm down before I'm forced to knock you out and your daughter is in my cabin.uh.sleeping."  
  
"Sparrow, you had better release us. My only child is hurt and I need to see her. If you kill her, you son of a-"  
  
"Bitch.is that what you were gonna say? Now listen up, your daughter might survive the wound that you gave her, but she could very well die from it to." Elizabeth ran up to the square bars of the cell and reached her hand out toward Jack. She tried to smack him, but he was too far away. Will slammed his fists against the cell and screamed, "IT'S YOUR BLOODY FAULT THAT MY DAUGHTER'S HURT, SO YOU HAD BETTER FIX IT!" Jack looked at Will with an evil grin and walked up the stairs. Commodore Norrington had been standing up against the wall of the cell, so he sat down and said, "At least we get to enjoy each other's company down here." Everyone looked at him and there was an awkward silence. "What?" They shook their heads and sat down, hoping that Kaitlin would survive. 


	14. A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 14: A Plan  
  
The morning came quickly and Captain Sparrow awoke out on the deck. I must have slept here all night he thought to himself as he stood up and looked back at his cabin door. "Miss Turner," Jack said quietly as he darted to his cabin and opened the door cautiously. He found his son lying on the floor, and Kaitlin lying on his bed. She seemed to have not moved an inch from the night before. He walked over and sat down at the end of the bed. "Kaitlin," he whispered softly, "Kaitlin.you have to wake up. I told you not to hurt my son, and look what's happened?"  
  
He reached out his hand and grabbed Kate's gently. He touched her wrist, but didn't feel a steady pulse, so he laid it back by her side. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he walked out of the room and shut the door. His son heard the door slam, so he stood up and looked around. There was no one there. Most likely my father again.why is he always checking on me? Jack's attention soon went back to Kaitlin. He sat down on the bed, next to her, and touched her cheek. There was no body movement. "You rest.I'll return to you this evening."  
  
As he shut the door behind him, Kaitlin's eyes shot open to a bright and empty room. "I guess this whole 'dead act' worked well. Now I better go and save my family from the brig." She stood up and put one hand over her shoulder. Damn this thing hurts.but if I can deal with a corset, I can deal with pain. She touched her waist and realized that her sword was still there, so she crept to the door and peeked out at the deck. To her surprise, the Black Pearl had stopped moving, there was nobody in sight, and the air was still and silent. A thick fog had crept over the ship. A chill ran up Kate's spine as she slipped out of the Captain's cabin and made her way to the stairs that led to the brig of the ship.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard people talking quietly as she walked farther and farther down the steps. Kaitlin looked over the railing and saw the entire crew from the Dauntless sitting in cells. After she took another step, the voices stopped. Her father looked at the stairs from his cell and screamed, "KAITLIN!"  
  
"Shh," she said as she scurried down the stairs and ran to her father, "There's no one on board. We've stopped somewhere."  
  
"Isla de Muerta.that's where we've stopped. It's a guarantee that they won't be gone long. Are you alright?" She nodded, took out her sword, and walked over to the lock. She then jabbed her sword into it and broke the lock, allowing the door to swing open. Both of her parents came running out and threw their arms around her. "Kate, we thought you died."  
  
"Mother, do I look like I'm dead?" The navy officers in the other cell stared at them until Kaitlin finally looked up. "What about us?"  
  
"Sorry, Gillette," Kate replied as she broke the lock on their cell and they all escaped from it. As they tried to run up the stairs, Kate stepped in front of them. "Miss Turner, I'm afraid that you had better stay here while we go and fight the pirates. After all, you are injured and.and."  
  
"And what, Commodore?" He shrugged and looked her over with a puzzled face. "You're a woman!"  
  
"Yes.did you just realize that?"  
  
"No, it's just.women have a tendency to get hurt." Elizabeth walked up next to her daughter and looked up at Norrington. "Oh.sorry my lady. I didn't mean.never mind." She nodded her head and walked back to her husband as Kaitlin began speaking. "Listen, you all have to realize that they think I'm practically dead right now, and they're all in caves. We have to make a civilized plan."  
  
"How about we just kill them!" Kaitlin glanced at her father and whipped out her sword as she walked toward him. "Now.sweetheart, can you put your sword down and speak calmly."  
  
"No.I don't think so. If any of you so much as lay one hand on them-"  
  
"Miss Turner, you realize that they will be hanged when we arrive back at Port Royal," the Commodore interrupted. That thought hadn't crossed her mind until he said it. Hanged.Jack and his father hanged. I can't let that happen, but I need to go home. I know! "I agree with you.they should be hanged. Just don't harm them until we arrive back at Port Royal."  
  
"Wonderful plan.we will do it."  
  
"Thanks Commodore. Now.everyone gather around.I've got an idea." 


	15. An Appointment with the Gallows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 15: An Appointment with the Gallows  
  
The Captain and his crew returned to the Black Pearl with mountains of treasure aboard their small boats. Young Jack Sparrow lifted a red ruby ring into the air and admired it. "Where did you find that son?"  
  
"In one of the treasure chests. I was thinking of giving this to Miss Turner.if she's alright."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Jack said as he and the entire crew climbed the side of the Black Pearl and stepped onto the deck. When they had all climbed aboard with the treasure and walked toward the mast of the ship, the Captain halted. "What is it Father?"  
  
"Shh.something's not right. It's too quiet here."  
  
All of a sudden, the entire Royal Navy surrounded them. The crew all backed into the middle of the ship as the navy closed in around them. "AVAST!" they heard a voice scream as they looked up. Will and his wife swung on a rope and landed in front of the crew. "Mr. and Mrs. Turner.what a surprise this is. How did you escape those cells?" the Captain said as he turned to Mr. Gibbs, "I thought you locked them up!"  
  
"I did, Sir.I don't know how they-" he began as he saw Kaitlin push through the crowd and stood still with a grin on her face.  
  
"Kaitlin.what is the meaning of this!" Jack's son interrupted as he took a step toward her.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow.Young Mr. Sparrow.you obviously thought I was dead and helpless.am I right? Now, I suggest you take a step back before I command the navy to blow your head off." He was about to say something, but he just took a step back and looked toward the ground. "I didn't feel a pulse when I touched your wrist."  
  
"Captain, I guess you didn't touch the correct location did you." She nodded at the navy and some of them returned to sailing the ship back to Port Royal. The rest of them kept their guns on the crew members of the Black Pearl. Gillette handed the Commodore some irons and he personally clapped everyone in them. Jack looked at Kaitlin and then back at his father as the Black Pearl set sail.knowing that they were in danger.  
  
Days later, the Black Pearl arrived at the docks of Port Royal early in the morning. The crew was lying on the deck of the ship, cold and hungry, while the navy steered the ship toward the docks. Jack looked up at his father and said, "What's gonna happen?"  
  
"We're going to be hanged.most likely tomorrow or the day after." He cleared his throat as the navy came up to them. Each officer grabbed two members of the crew and dragged them off the ship. Kaitlin walked off after them and realized that the Commodore was taking them to the gallows. She darted out in front of the crew and stopped the navy. "Miss Turner, what are you doing?"  
  
"Commodore, you plan is to hang them.right?"  
  
"Yes.immediately if not sooner."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"What?" he replied as Jack and his father looked at Kaitlin with confusion in their eyes. Kaitlin walked toward Norrington and motioned him to lower his head to her level. He did as he was asked and carefully listened. "If you want them to suffer more, you should hang them the day after tomorrow," she whispered, "Otherwise you're putting them out of their misery faster.which would be a blessing for them." Commodore Norrington smiled and kissed Kaitlin on the cheek. "You're brilliant."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"ATTENTION! Captain Sparrow and the rest of his crew will not be hung until the day AFTER tomorrow, by order of Miss Turner." The navy nodded and continued dragging the captives to the jail. "Dad, what do you think she's up to?"  
  
"I'm not sure, son.I'm not sure. Whatever it is, we can be sure that it's not in our favor."  
  
Meanwhile, Kaitlin walked toward her school.knowing that she was already late. She busted into the room and the entire class turned around. "Miss Turner, where on earth have you been and what are you wearing?"  
  
"I'm sorry for my appearance. I.I."  
  
"She just arrived home after a long journey with pirates," a voice said as everyone looked behind Kaitlin.  
  
"Mr. Turner, I'm sorry.I was unaware of this matter." He nodded his head and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek as he left the school, shutting the door behind him. Kaitlin walked quietly over to her desk and everyone watched her. "She's so disgusting.isn't she Danielle?" Christina whispered.  
  
"I would say so.and she has a sword!" Kaitlin turned around and stared at the both of them. They had been giggling, but stopped as soon as they saw her place her hand on the handle of her sword. "Don't think I don't hear you both whispering. If we weren't in school, I'd run this weapon through your gut!"  
  
"MISS TURNER!" the teacher yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Madame. It won't happen again," she said as she sat back down and faced forward. The teacher gave Kaitlin a glare and she continued teaching. "Now, what were we learning about today? Oh yes.Captain Jack Sparrow I believe." Kate's mouth dropped open and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow is a pirate. He sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot and he vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. This man is also a devil."  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!" Kate yelled as she stood up and slammed her fist on her desk.  
  
"Kaitlin, what do you know about Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"More than you I should think. I bet you have no idea that he's in the jail at this port right now!"  
  
"Really.and how would you know that?"  
  
"Because he's the one who kidnapped me. He's not the man you think he is. Sure, he can be a lying bastard and treat people like dirt, but he's sensitive. He and his son.who is quite charming by the way, saved my life when I fell overboard. I also saved Captain Sparrow when he fell during a deadly storm! So if you think you know them, YOU DON'T!" Kaitlin took a deep breath and sat back down. The teacher continued to speak horrid things about Sparrow, but Kate knew that if she had another outburst like that, she would be in deep trouble. 


	16. Anger and Unexpected Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 16: Anger and Unexpected Plans  
  
School ended hours later and Kaitlin ran straight into the blacksmith shop when it ended. She picked up three swords and threw them against the door. A few seconds after she did that, Will came walking in. "Kate, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing.just practicing that trick you showed me.you know.to lock the doors."  
  
"Well, you didn't succeed I'm afraid."  
  
"I know.I was practicing my aim." Will walked over to his daughter and put his arm around her. "What's really going on?"  
  
"Nothing.nothing father."  
  
"No.you're not telling me the truth. What's making you so angry? You're home now.safe and sound."  
  
"I think I should have made the Commodore let Jack go."  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking about that. You did the right thing.and I'm proud of you. Your mother and I are so proud of you." She nodded as her father gave her a kiss on the forehead and they walked out of the blacksmith shop together. When they passed the jail, Kaitlin stopped and looked at the building. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Can we-?"  
  
"You want to say goodbye to Jack?" Kaitlin nodded and her father walked her to the jail. That same guard Kaitlin had met earlier was there, and he gave her a sly smile. She groaned as she and Will walked past him and down the stairs. The crew was in one cell, and Jack and his son were in the other. "You betrayed us!" Anamaria yelled as Kate walked over to Jack's cell. He and his son ran to the door of the cell and gripped the bars tightly. "Why did you do this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain Sparrow. I just want to say-"  
  
"Don't.just leave darling." She nodded her head and looked at Jack's son whose eyes were filled with fear and anger. "Miss Turner.I'm quite surprised at you, but I know you did this to get back to your home. I would have done the same." He reached out his hand to Kaitlin and she very hesitantly reached back. Her eyes began to water as she brought her face close to the square bars. Young Jack Sparrow locked his lips with hers in a gentle kiss, but then backed away. Kate and Jack just kept looking at each other until the Captain stepped in between them. "Stay away from my son, Miss Turner!"  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then.so.farewell," she said as a tear ran down her face and she ran up the stairs and out of the jail. Will watched his daughter until she was out of sight, and then looked back Captain Sparrow. He shook his head at him and ran after his daughter. When he reached the top of the stairs and got out of the building, she was gone.  
  
He ran back to the house, hoping Kaitlin would be there, and she was. She was sitting on the front steps, with her arms crossed and looking up at the sky. Elizabeth was sitting next to her with her arm around her daughter. When she saw her husband, she patted Kate on the shoulder and walked back into the house. Will sat down beside his daughter and looked at her. "So, how do you feel about what you did?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I just wish that I could get them out of there. Even though the Captain hates me. I don't think that his son does."  
  
"I could have told you that. You're in love.aren't you?"  
  
"If always thinking about the person and loving when they touch you is being in love, then yes.yes I am."  
  
"Do you want them out of there?"  
  
"Yes.but the Black Pearl is always being guarded. There's no way that I can get them out by myself."  
  
"Well, normally I wouldn't do something like this, but I'll help you."  
  
"How?" she said as her father wiped away a tear that ran down her face.  
  
"Well, I can get the navy away from the ship long enough for you to get the crew out of jail and aboard it."  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Kaitlin, when you have a child of your own, you'll understand that a parent will do anything for their kid." Will gave Kaitlin a hug and helped her stand up. "Tomorrow night, okay Dad?"  
  
"That's our only option." 


	17. An Accord

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 17: An Accord  
  
The next morning, Will crept into his daughter's room quietly. She was sound asleep, so he carefully strolled over to the side of her bed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Kate.Kaitlin wake up." She didn't know it was him and had been having a nightmare, so she sat up quickly and punched him in the stomach, not knowing it was her father. "DAMN!"  
  
"Oh.Father.I'm so-"  
  
"It's okay," he said with a cough, "Good punch!" Kaitlin started laughing and patted her father on the back. He helped her get up and handed her some of her clothes that she had laid out the night before. "Thanks," Kate replied as she went behind a dressing divider.  
  
"So, what do you say I let you take the day off from school so I can teach you a few things?" Kate came out seconds later in her clothes and said, "Aye, that's a good plan," as she buttoned the brown vest.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Sorry about that word, Dad. I've been with pirates for such a long time, some of my language might have changed."  
  
"It's perfectly alright. Now let's get going before your mother wakes up." Kaitlin nodded as she grabbed her sword and ran out of her bedroom after her father. He darted down the stairs, but Kate heard her mother stirring. "SHIT!" she cried to her father as she looked back toward her parents' bedroom. She knew that if she made one louder step, her mother would come running out and catch them. This looks like fun she thought as she sat on the railing and slid down. Her father caught her in his arms and carried her out the door, slamming it behind them.  
  
Kaitlin and Will ran into town and into the blacksmith shop. When they got inside, Will walked over to a table and picked up two guns. He attached one to his waist and handed the other to his daughter. "What's this for?"  
  
"Kate, I think it's time you had your own weapon."  
  
"Uh.thanks, but when am I going to need this?"  
  
"I don't know, but it will come in handy when you do. You.you do know how to use it?" Kaitlin smirked at Will and fired a shot at the wall. He nodded as Kate hooked the gun to her belt and they both walked out the door and over to the prison. "Now listen, I'm going to see if there's another way in.I want you to go and talk to Jack through the bars on his window."  
  
"Aye, Dad." Will gave his daughter another stern look as she shrugged and snuck around to the other side of the prison. Now, if those bars up there are the windows, which one of the two is Jack's? she thought to herself. "Oh well," she said to herself as she climbed the stone wall of the jail and made it up to the window on the left. She spotted the Captain and his son sitting in the corner of the cell quietly. "Jack.Jack!" she cried, but they didn't hear her. All of a sudden, her footing slipped and she was hanging from the square bars. "AHH!"  
  
"Who's there?" the Captain shouted as he ran over to his window and stepped onto a ledge. He glanced out the window and saw Kaitlin hanging from the window. "Well, hello Miss Turner. May I ask what you're doing here?"  
  
"Y-Yes.just please.don't let me fall. It's at least twenty feet to the hard ground," she said to the Captain as she began to lose her tight grip on the bars, "Please.help me." Kaitlin tried to get her footing on one of the stone blocks in the wall that she had climbed, but she just kept on slipping. She looked back up at Captain Sparrow and a tear ran down her face. Jack reached his arm out between the square bars and gripped Kate's wrists as tight as he could. "I've got you.I won't let go," he said as he lifted her up so her upper body was against the bars. She looked at Jack and smiled as she held onto the bars and found a foot hold in the wall. "Okay, so what are you doing here?"  
  
"Listen, my dad and I are going to get you all out of here."  
  
"You're lying! You're the bitch who got us all locked up in here.and hanged as of tomorrow-"  
  
"Just listen.please." The Captain walked over to the other side of the cell and slammed his fists against the bars. He then looked back at Kaitlin, who was staring at him with innocent eyes. He walked back over to her and looked her directly in the eyes. "Okay.if you can spring me from this cell, you'll help me get back to my ship.aye?"  
  
"Aye.as well as the rest of your crew, Sir." The Captain reached out his hand to her and gave her a grin. "We have an accord." Kate looked back at him and shook his hand as she said, "Agreed.just inform the crew of our plan." He nodded as Kaitlin slowly climbed back down the wall and safely made it to the ground. When she looked back up at the cell window, Captain Sparrow had disappeared. All of a sudden, she felt a presence behind her. "What do you want!" she yelled as she turned around, "Father.sorry."  
  
"It's alright.did you speak with Sparrow?"  
  
"Yes.it was quite a handful, but I did. Did you find another way in?"  
  
"Follow me," he said as he grabbed his daughter's hand and brought her over to the side of the prison that was hidden in an alley across from the blacksmith shop. He led her down a dark passage and there was a small door at the end of the tunnel, there was a small wooden door. Kaitlin dusted off the golden knob and looked it over. "This hasn't been touched in years. Do you know where this leads, Dad?"  
  
"I don't know.but my guess would be the prison," he said as Kaitlin turned the knob and pushed the door open. They ended up walking into the hallway of the jail where the pirates were being held. Kaitlin saw the crew, so she shut the door quickly and looked up at her father. "What time should we get them out?"  
  
"After sunset, I want you to meet me here." Kaitlin nodded at her father and they both ran back out into the alley.and then in opposite directions. 


	18. Sprung

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 18: Sprung  
  
Hours later, the sun was setting.the night was about to begin. Kaitlin was up in her room, searching through her closets. "Okay, I need the right dress.what should I pick?"  
  
"I would go with a green or blue dress with gold fringe," a voice said from behind her. Kate jumped and turned around to find her personal maid. "Kelly, you scared me."  
  
"I beg your pardon, Miss.I shouldn't have imposed."  
  
"It's perfectly fine.I was just trying to pick out a dress."  
  
"What's the occasion and when is it?" Kate didn't know what to say to that. She knew that if she answered, Kelly might go and report the "occasion" to Elizabeth. "Miss Kaitlin.the occasion.when and what?"  
  
"Well.can you keep a secret?"  
  
"You know that you can tell me anything.so go ahead." Kaitlin strolled out onto her balcony and stared out over Port Royal and over the bay. "You see, I'm in love."  
  
"You're in love? That's wonderful, Miss," Kelly replied as she walked over to Kaitlin.  
  
"Well, I think I fell in love with the wrong kind of guy.or at least many people would say that."  
  
"Oh.how bad could it be? It's not like he's a pirate," the maid said with a laugh. Kate turned toward Kelly with a glare. "What's wrong with pirates?"  
  
"Oh.Miss Turner.you're saying-"  
  
"Yes.the guy I love is a pirate.and he's in jail."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. What's going to happen to him?"  
  
"Commodore Norrington has ordered that he, his father, and the crew from the ship are to be hanged tomorrow morning. My father and I are planning to spring them from the cells tonight, but I would like to wear a dress so any guard who sees me will think I'm just taking a walk."  
  
"I'll have to inform your mother of this," Kelly said as she started to turn around.  
  
"NO! I don't think so," Kate replied as she grabbed Kelly by her shoulders, "If you so much as mention a single syllable to her.well.I'll be forced to kill you! Do you promise?" Kelly nodded her head and gave Kaitlin a smile as she walked over to the closet. She took out a black formal dress with gold fringe. "This is perfect for you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Kaitlin, this dress can keep you out of sight, but is dressy enough to make you look beautiful.as you always look." Kate took the dress and dismissed Kelly from her room. She then got changed into the dress and tied her hair up in a bun. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath as she grabbed her sword and gun, tucking them into her belt under her dress.  
  
Meanwhile, Will was waiting in the alley next to the tunnel with a lantern.hoping that no guards would come down there. All of a sudden, he saw the shadow of a woman coming toward him. He looked up from the ground and thought he was looking at his wife. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Father, it's me," the woman said as she stepped into the light of his lantern.  
  
"Kate! Oh my.I thought you were.you look so much like her."  
  
"I know.now let's go," she said as she picked up the light and walked down the tunnel. When they reached the door, Will opened it and stepped inside, helping his daughter in. The entire crew ran to the doors of the cell and watched Kaitlin stroll over to Jack's cell. "Mrs. Turner, good to see you."  
  
"You too, Captain.and I'm Kaitlin."  
  
"Sorry.you look so much like your mother." Jack's son ran to the cell door and reached his hand out to Kaitlin. She gripped it tight and brought her face close to the bars. "We're going to get you both out of here." She walked over to the stairs and crept halfway up. There was a man standing there.and it wasn't the guy that she knew she could easily fool. Kate ran back down to her father and whispered, "You have to go up there and knock him out. Then, I want you to get down to the docks and distract the navy away from the Black Pearl."  
  
"Got it.what are you going to do?"  
  
"You'll see.just get us some time to get down there."  
  
"How much do you need."  
  
"As long as you can give me." He nodded to his daughter and ran up the steps. All of a sudden, there was a scream.and then dead silence. "Step back everyone," Kaitlin said as she took out her gun and aimed it at the lock on the Captain's cell. He and his son ran to the other side of the cell as Kate pulled the trigger and blasted the lock open.allowing the door to swing open. She then did the same to the cell that held the crew. Anamaria darted out of the other cell first and picked up Kaitlin by the throat. "Put me down!"  
  
"ANAMARIA! Put the lass down!"  
  
"Captain, we can't trust her. She betrayed us.and I bet she's leading us to the gallows a little earlier."  
  
"No," Kaitlin said as she coughed and grabbed Anamaria's throat. She started choking and let Kaitlin fall to the ground as her throat was also released. "ENOUGH!" Jack's son yelled as he helped Kate stand up, "We have to get out of here." Everyone started to go up the steps until Kate screamed, "NO!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow, there's another way out."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"How do ya think my father and I got in here?" He shrugged and Kaitlin led everyone out of the prison, through the tunnel, and out into the alley. 


	19. Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Walt Disney's characters from the ride or movie. I also do not own the events or quotes from the movie or the songs in here. I only own the characters and events I made up. Be sure that you have viewed "Pirates of the Caribbean" before reading this fic.  
  
JUST A REMINDER, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FIC! DON'T WORRY, MATES.I HAVE ALREADY BEGUN THE NEXT ONE AND WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THAT SHORTLY. ENJOY THIS ONE ANYWAY. (  
  
Chapter 19: Farewell  
  
Will ran down to the docks and spotted the Black Pearl. Commodore Norrington was standing at the helm and the rest of the navy officers.about twenty men, were keeping the ship guarded. He calmly walked up a wooden plank and onto the ship. "Mr. Turner, may I ask what you're doing here," a voice said as he turned toward the helm.  
  
"Commodore.I'm just checking the ship out."  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised.you seem to enjoy sailing. This will become a ship of the fleet as of tomorrow.when the pirates are destroyed!"  
  
"Why this ship?"  
  
"Because the Dauntless was lost at sea.after that battle. You know that."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Okay, why are you really here? I know it's not to inspect this vessel.if you would call it that."  
  
"No important reason.except that down the street.toward the bridge.Barbossa's pirates are waiting for you and the navy." The Commodore aroused the navy and they all ran down the street as Kaitlin and the crew reached the docks. She led them up onto the Black Pearl and Will ran back onto the dock. He stood next to his daughter as Captain Sparrow and his son ran back to them. "Thank you, Will," the Captain said as he gave Will a hug and walked over to Kaitlin. She seemed sad, so he knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Miss T-"  
  
"Kaitlin.my name is Kaitlin."  
  
"Okay.I'm sorry, Kaitlin. I should have trusted you and believed in you the way that my son did."  
  
"It's okay, Sir," she replied as he stood up and hesitantly gave her an embrace, "I'll miss you, Captain."  
  
"I'll miss you too.you were like my daughter. Goodbye." The Captain then ran back up onto the ship as his son took a step toward Kaitlin. She looked at her father, so he walked away from them and stood against the wall of the prison.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well.Jack.I-" Before Kaitlin could say anything, Jack grabbed her shoulders and aggressively kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his dark hair as his hands caressed her back and ran down to her waist. He gently pulled away from her after what seemed like minutes and looked deeply into her dark eyes. A tear ran down her face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ruby ring he found on Isla de Muerta. "I want you.to have this," he said as he slipped it on her ring finger.  
  
"It's beautiful.and.this is for you," she said as she unhooked her gold, skull necklace and hooked it around his neck.  
  
"This is the necklace your father gave you. I can't take this." Kate touched his cheek and brought his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. "This is one of my most precious things.and it belongs on someone I.care.deeply about.and."  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
"You have to.before Norrington returns. He'll have you and your father killed.especially if he sees you with me like this."  
  
"I'll come back for you when everything has calmed down and it's safe for me to be with you," Jack said as he gave Kaitlin a hug and a quick, but passionate, kiss. Tears ran down both of their faces as they embraced each other once more. "I Love You.Miss Turner."  
  
"I.I Love You too-"  
  
"JACK.GET UP HERE! WILL, CAST US OFF!" Will ran back to the dock and unhooked the Black Pearl from the dock and the wooden plank fell into the water. "You have to go." Jack gave Kaitlin a final kiss on the lips and whispered, "I Love You and I'll return someday," as his father tossed him a rope. He grabbed it and swung onto the Black Pearl as it set sail away from Port Royal. "WAIT, STOP THAT SHIP!" Norrington yelled as he and the navy ran back to the dock, "Will, why didn't you stop them? By the way.there were NO PIRATES!" He pointed to his daughter, who was standing at the very edge of the dock and waving to someone aboard the Black Pearl. "Sorry.I think I'll leave now." Norrington walked off the docks as Will strolled up to Kaitlin. He put his arm around his daughter and looked down at her face. "Kate.I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Dad.I'll be fine," she said as she tried to hold back a powerful cry.  
  
"Ya know.there are other men out there for you.and you're still young."  
  
"None like him.there's no one else like him," Kaitlin said as she finally looked up at her father and rested her head on his shoulder. The Black Pearl had vanished from her sight. 


	20. YO HO!

If anyone is interested, here's the song "Yo ho, A Pirate's Life" from the Walt Disney Company.  
  
Yo ho, A Pirate's Life  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage and plunder, we rifle our loot.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort and pilfer and filch and sack.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even highjack.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char and inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city we're really a fright.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
  
We're rascals and scoundrels,  
We're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep,  
And really bad eggs.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters and 'ner do well cads.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. 


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I would like to thank you for reading my first real fan fiction. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I hope that you will read the upcoming sequel. Anyway mates, I must be going, so I hope you enjoyed this story, savvy. (  
  
I LOVE JACK SPARROW! 


	22. Author's Note: An Answered Question

An Answered Question  
  
Ahoy mates! Everyone has been asking why Captain Sparrow took Kaitlin in the first place. Here's your answer:  
  
He wanted to help her out because she is a social outcast. He wanted to show her how fantastic the life of a pirate can be and she just happened to fall in love with his son.  
  
THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS CALLED: A Pirate's Struggle 


End file.
